The Return of the Devil
by HerondalesRCool
Summary: 17 Years after The Dark war... the New York Institute lives in fear and violence again as Amelia Herondales family is yet again in danger when The Devil Returns...


**First Fan-Fic so bare with me! I hope you like it!**

Amy Herondale lied extremely still, anyone who looked at her would of thought she was sleeping, a technique she had mastered after many fights and hits with demons which landed her in the infirmary at the New York Institute where she was now, or she was guessing she was. She can't exactly remember what happened and how she got here but she remembered they were fighting a shax demon and that's it.

Chapter1: Introductions

**AMYS POV.**

I can hear breathing so I'm guessing there are people in the infirmary with me, Great Mom is going to KILL me! First I do a mental check that I can feel all my hands, legs, arms, etc. everything seems good so I'm not in that much trouble. I take a deep breath like someone would do if they were waking up I'm about to sit up and open my eyes when my head feels literally like someone is repeatedly stabbing me. So all I manage is a quiet groan. Someone grabs my hand which I'm guessing is my Mom, Clary Herondale due to the hand size. I try and open my eyes but it's like they are stitched shut.

"Amy, Honey can you hear me? "My Mom says repeatedly

Luckily my throat is the only thing that works fine even if it is a little dry.

"Yeah Mom, I'm Fine. Are Stephen and Michael okay?"

Stephen and Michael are my two brothers. My two big brothers as they always like to point out. When Michael is really only a 15 a year older than me and Stephen only a year and a half older than that.

"Yes they are perfectly fine."

I have my eyes open by that point but really can't find it in me to sit up.

"What happened then?"

" I don't know exactly but Michael told me you, Lily, Michael and Stephen were fighting a shax demon and you jumped in the way when it was about to hit Michael with its tail, they killed it but you got hit pretty badly and hit your head very hard."

Lily is my Uncle Alec and Magnus's daughter she's the oldest at 18 and is basically a more enthusiastic and more sparkly version of Aunt Iz and Magnus, which is quite an achievement.

At that point my Dad and My brothers walk in. Stephen looks most like my dad with the blonde hair but he has my mom's green eyes, Michael has my mom's red hair and freckles but has my dad's slender build whereas Stephen has more of a muscly build. Michael also has these very strange deep blue eyes which should be a strange combination with the red hair and freckles but he pulls it of amazingly. Then there is me, I have my dad's liquid gold eyes but I have this curly chalk white hair not like old lady hair whiter than that. I asked about it once and my dad told me it came from my Moms side of the family ,which is strange because My Grandma has the same red hair as Michael and Mom but I don't think to deep into it because it is one of the best features about me. All in all we are quite an attractive bunch.

"Amy I'm going to kill you!" Michael screams as he runs up to me

I groan quietly only Mom heard me though she chuckled slightly.

"I am alive you know Michael!"

"Yes but you were nearly dead!"

"But I'm not, you would have been dead if I didn't get in the way where as I only got hurt a little bit!"

"A little bit?!" Stephen says from his place now at the bottom of the bed

"Amy if you hit your head in the wrong place in the next 8-9 weeks it could be serious. The Iratzes won't work for some reason!" Michael says gently "I'm so sorry"

"It's fine, it's only 9 weeks I'll be careful" I say wishing everyone would go away so that I can assess my head. My dad after forever of talking finally says "right everyone out she needs to rest now"

Everyone says goodnight to me then leaves but my Mom stays behind and says sternly

"Amy do not leave that bed you are not well enough. Stay in that bed. You better still be there when I check on you in the morning"

I am tempted to do as she says as she is very scary when she is angry the only other people who have as bad a temper as her are Aunt Izzy , Stephen and Lily. But there is no way I'm going to be able to sleep after being knocked out the previous night. Plus I don't want any dreams or nightmares in the infirmary as I talk in my sleep and people will hear me if they walk past.

I test my sitting skills and they seem better than they were a while ago because I can sit. I swing round which gives me a stab of pain in my head but I ignore it and stand up amazingly I keep my balance even though a searing pain goes through my brain. I seem to be able to walk fine even though every time my foot hits the floor a flash of pain comes in my neck and head. I walk to the only place I ever go when I can't sleep, the Library and spend the full night reading various books. I hadn't even realized it was morning until I hear a shout vibrate through the institute.

"AMY HERONDALE WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT STAYING IN BED!"

I freeze and look at the time it's already 9; 30am well that went by quickly. Sadly my Mom knows where I go during the night sometimes and comes in the giant library doors fuming. I acted casually like she didn't scare me.

"I must have forgotten, I'm sorry"

"You could have seriously have hurt yourself getting up that soon!"

"Yeah but I am fine Mom don't worry."

"Okay well if you are 'fine' have a nice day doing what you normally would do on a Tuesday."

She walks out grinning even though I can't see her face I know she is I can feel it. Ugh it's a Tuesday that means I have Fitness Training with dad and he NEVER goes easy on you no matter what shape you are in! Because I'm not 15 yet I have to be trained with someone of 18 or older and I am not allowed to do ANY training what so ever myself which I don't listen to and sneak in some nights when mom is extremely tired and wont wake up early. Stephen caught me once but didn't tell on me like Michael would have.

I head to my room which is not the infirmary, it's across from Michaels, Two doors down from Stephens. I'm next to Max though which isn't that bad because he is quiet. Max is one of Uncle Simon and Aunt Izzy's kids he has brown curly hair and brown eyes and is the same height as Stephen even though he is 15 like Michael. His Sister is 7 and her names Alice she has brown straight hair and brown eyes she LOVES to talk especially to me she probably just wants another girl to talk to who lives here but it gets super annoying after a while. They are all my family no matter how annoying they are, so I love them. I pass the music room and stare wistfully at the piano I haven't played it 2 days but I don't want to miss breakfast Mom would kill me for sure so I just move on grumpily to my room. Everyone is probably still asleep they are all lazy and don't get up until like 10:00am Stephen even longer than that. I Move in to mine which is super messy which annoys the hell out of My Dad and Michael and sometimes my Mom. I go for a shower and Struggle in to my Gear. I am walking to the Kitchen that's all I'm aware of while I go off into my happy place thinking about my books. Most people don't read actual books anymore they read off computers and various tablets and what not but me and my dad could never part with books. The next thing I notice is I'm in the Kitchen sitting at the dining table and someone is trying to get my attention I laugh to myself and find out its Uncle Alec trying to talk to me.

"Amy, Amy, Helloooo anyone in there?"

"Sorry what?"

"I asked how you were feeling."

"I'm perfectly fine" I say grinning over at Mom she gave me a glare back but I think she is just happy I ok.

I got bored after that so I do what I always do when I'm bored I play with my talent. Well my Mom and dad are Clary and Jace Herondale they have extra angel blood they have extra talents that normal shadowhunters don't get, my Mom can make new runes which she passed on to Michael and my Dad is extra skilled in combat and agility which he passed on to Stephen and me well I get something different with my extra angel blood I can feel/hear weaknesses its strange and was hard to control at first but with Magnus's help I can turn it on and off. It's hard to explain like I can feel where a wall is at its weakest and I can hear peoples weaknesses whether physical or mental. Don't ask me how I got this talent I just have it all my family know and the clave know but most people don't which is fun. So sometimes when I'm bored I just go about listening to people's weaknesses which are usually all the same. Dad gets annoyed if I do it when not necessary he says those things are 'private' to a person but I do it anyway he is not going to know. Mostly everyone at the tables is each other but Alice's are always amusing like todays is she is scared of the monster under her bed which makes her scared whenever anyone talks about beds. I laugh to myself when Magnus looks at me and says

"Something funny Amy?" I avert my eyes from Alice and smile sweetly

"No Magnus" He raises his eyebrows but changes the subject which I am grateful for and I continue eating my blueberry and banana pancakes.

There is another Family at the Institute the Bloodrose family only Mom and Aunt Izzy like them. Their Mom Died a while ago fighting a demon which I feel bad for but I still don't like them they are all extremely stuck up. The dad is Edward Bloodrose and he has a son and a daughter the daughter is sixteen but she like stalks Stephen and picks her nose and hardly ever washes and when she does she doesn't smell nice anyway, her name is Emily Bloodrose. She has a little brother Ethan Bloodrose who is fifteen and is super creepy especially towards me but he's not bad looking but I would never ever date him even if someone paid me yuck! They all have Black hair and Hazel eyes. They all walk in together looking at the food never the people who made it, they never say thank you to my Mom and Uncle Simon for making them meals they just eat everything. Ethan Sits next to me and smiles his most creepiest smile and after that I get up and walk out I don't even talk to anyone I just walk out he gives me the creeps and I have training with him today great and my head is killing me I Would face palm myself if it wasn't for my stupid 'really cracked skull' as Mom calls it. It's not that serious though I just have to be careful what I do with my head.

I train with My Dad Simon and Alec they don't just train me though they train all the other kids too including the Bloodrose Siblings. Simons my favorite teacher when I'm not feeling great he goes super easy on you, Alec does too sometimes but my dad NEVER goes easy on anyone that is why when I walked in the training room last, he sent me a warning look. Dads always super serious about training says it could be the difference between life and death which I get but he is SO serious about it. Archery I'd like to say is my specialty which is why I spent most of the day with Uncle Alec for my Birthday last year my Mom and Dad got me this really Beautiful bow which I always use it is silver with ivy patterns crawling up the side it's my most prized possession. At the end of the day I stayed behind to pack up with Simon. Simon and my Mom are parabatai they became parabatai a week after Uncle Simon ascended after The Dark War. No one talks about The Dark War in the institute I've read about it though my Moms Brother Jonathan and how she killed him and I found it so sad that the first time I read about it I didn't ask my Mom. They have took almost every book about The Dark War away from the library so I have to dig deep to find stuff out about it but I basically know everything there is to know now apart from some bits. I know Izzy and Alec's brother Max died during it which is why I only ask Magnus about it. I don't think my Brothers and all the other kids know either and I don't think my Mom and Dad know I know. I'm not going to say anything though.

The next week passes in a blur of Training, sleeping, eating and reading. Until it gets to the day everyone has been waiting for… Uncle Simon and Aunt Izzys Wedding they have been engaged for like ten years now claiming they don't have time, but it is finally the day they get married and everyone is rushing around like lunatics.

I'm wearing a dark blue fabric skater dress with lace sleeves and sneak on my dark blue converse when no one is looking. I put my hair down and put a lock of it up in a pearl pin. I look at myself in the mirror and smile then I head to the wedding with my family that isn't there already.

The ceremony is sweet and I see Mom crying after they exchange the marriage runes and Max making pukey faces to Michael. They are probably going to become parabatai before they are eighteen. The after party is great with cake that I have at least three pieces of but sadly Ethan is here so he keeps on asking me to dance to all the slow songs I am tempted to leave but my Aunt Izzy walks up to me in her beautiful gold floor length dress,

"You look stunning Amy! I taught you well!" she screams over the loud music, I instantly blush.

" Will you play something on the piano for me?" She bats her eyelids

"For my Big Day?"

I eventually get dragged up by Alice and I instantly get nervous but then I just melt into the piano while playing _Thinking out Loud By Ed Sheeran _Its Aunt Izzys favourite even if it is ancient! Before I know it the songs over . The hall goes up in cheers I get red faced and race down the steps off the stage. My Dad come up to me ,

"Well Done Honey! You were almost as good as me!" he winks at me and I walk away laughing.

I find all the other kids at a table closest to the dance floor I sit down and start talking to Lily when a tall figure known to be Robert Lightwood starts walking towards our table. This is strange because he divorced Maryse Lightwood after the Dark War ( I worked this out for myself ) Then she died of heartbreak and hasn't spoken to Aunt Izzy or Any of the adults since, even Uncle Alec. My mind starts to work out this puzzle when he stops at the top of the table. All of the kids go quiet even Stephen. My first though is he is coming to see his grandkids for the first time then he ignores them completely and turns his cold gaze on me and stares at me well not me my hair. I get the courage and say

"Robert Lightwood to what do we owe the pleasure?" I smile sweetly

He looks at me then smiles a very fake smile and says in his Stoney voice

"Amelia Herondale would you care to dance?"

I just stare.

**The first chapter is just introducing you to most of the Characters sorry if it's a bit slow. There might be a few spelling errors as my spell check is mucked up and I might have missed a mistake while going through it.**

**Next Chapter up soon!**


End file.
